


so that's what they call a family

by katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: captain swan with a good dash of captain charming, s4 fic, scene idea taken from the list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark/pseuds/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark
Summary: “Do you think your father’s moved past his gripe with me, love?" Her hand that had been moving through his hair froze at the question. Killian shifted his head from its position on her chest and looked up at her. "I just wonder sometimes if he still thinks of me as, you know.”A villain. He didn’t have to say it but she knew it’s what he meant.“You know what, you guys just need to, like, bond over something. Sports or drinking or whatever it is guys do,” she said, letting out a laugh at the idea of Captain Hook and Prince Charming geeking out over one thing or another.“What would you recommend then, love?”





	so that's what they call a family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Captain Swan/Captain Charming one shot based on scenes from Jen's movie Alex and the List. Just a good dash of fluff and unreasonable angst on Killian's part. Set during the mid-season 4 hiatus.
> 
> Title from the Newsies film soundtrack, because I have an unhealthy obsession at the moment.
> 
> HUGE thanks to katana_fleet for reading over this!
> 
> Enjoy!

If you asked Emma, the whole thing was entirely her idea.

They had been lying on her bed at the loft one afternoon, basking in weeks of peace they’d managed to find amongst all the snow monsters and magical mishaps. Her parents had gone out on a spontaneous lunch date and her little brother was asleep, down for a midday nap. For once the loft was quiet, the only sound coming from the slightly damaged speakers of Mary Margaret’s old laptop.

(She’d never stop complaining about Storybrooke’s desperate need for a technological update.)

Technically, Killian brought it up first, and it had taken Emma by surprise.

“Do you think your father’s moved past his gripe with me, love?”

Her hand that had been moving through his hair froze at the question. Killian shifted his head from its position on her chest and looked up at her.

She had to take a minute to respond, not only to wrap her head around the question but to let herself enjoy the view, those blue eyes deep enough for her to get lost in, even now after weeks, months really, of having them practically staring into her soul at any chance they got.

Taking a breath and furrowing her brow, she looked back at him confused. “Why do you ask?” she replied, when a thought came into her mind. “He hasn’t said anything has he, because you know he just does it to mess with you, and…”

“Swan,” he interrupted, straightening up to sit up beside her, head leaning back on the wire frame of the bed. When he was quiet again for a minute, Emma raised her brows and nodded her head as if to encourage him to continue.

Killian reached up to scratch behind his ear, an adorable little quirk Emma had noticed after spending so much time with him recently. “Truthfully, Swan, nothing has necessarily…” he paused for a moment, searching for the right word, “brought this on, so to speak. I just wonder sometimes if he still thinks of me as, you know.”

_ A villain _ . He didn’t have to say it but she knew it’s what he meant.

Emma let out a sigh, a small smile forming on her face. She lifted her arm to place a comforting hand on his thigh that was resting against hers. “Killian, I’m fairly sure it’s been a while since anyone here has thought that.”

She leaned forward slightly so he could maneuver his arm around her shoulders. In the process they found themselves lowering slightly, the two of them laying down rather than sitting up slouched all over one another.

“It’s not like I’m the type of person they would have wanted for their daughter, the Princess of Misthaven.”

“Oh no, please don’t call me that,” she cringed away from him, feigning annoyance but keeping a smile on her face.

“Why not, love, it’s true!” He pulled her back towards him, both of them still laughing and a little out of breath.

Emma sobered when she saw the doubt creep back into his eyes. “Look, you’re probably right, okay?” Killian looked down, a sad smile forming on his face. “My parents probably didn’t expect or want me to…” she trailed off. They both knew what she wanted to say. It was right there.

_ Want me to fall in love with a pirate. _

“…be with a pirate. But that’s not up to them, it’s up to me.” She ran a hand down his cheek, fingers rubbing along the scruff along his jaw. Emma let a smile creep across her face, her legs tangling with his.

“Aye, but I would rather not have to live the rest of my life knowing your family despises me.”

“They don’t,” she shot back, raising her brows and keeping her eyes wide, completely convinced in what she was saying.

Evidently, Killian didn’t feel the same. He stayed quiet, hand drawing soft patterns at her back. A few times he started as if ready to speak but second-guessed himself. Instead he drew her ever closer, running his stumped wrist up her am which she moved to wrap around his middle.

He’d been so patient with her; she would do the same for him.

And she did, maintaining the silence and keeping her eyes on him, still slightly concerned for his constant lack of self-esteem. A thought came to her off the top of her head.

“You know what, you guys just need to, like, bond over something. Sports or drinking or whatever it is guys do,” she said, letting out a laugh at the idea of Captain Hook and Prince Charming geeking out over one thing or another.

He looked down at her, a look of complete awe in his eyes, as he moved his left arm to raise her hand to his lips. He pressed a kiss to her open palm and whispered back, “What would you recommend then, love?”

\----

Emma never really got football. Boys would watch games every week in just about every foster home she’d spent time in but hadn’t invested in it herself. It could have been a basic disinterest in the game, but the idea of pretending to be buddy-buddy with the boys who stole food of her plate every night made her want to be sick.

But nonetheless, apparently, David was a big fan.

“Air it out, go long!” he shouted at the television, almost loud enough to make everyone present jump out of their skins. It was just the four of them, with Henry at Regina’s and Neal with Granny for the afternoon.

Killian, for the most part, did his best to stay comfortable and calm through the whole ordeal, but if the side glances he was shooting her every so often were any consolation, he was completely lost. To be fair, he was trying.

“Maybe he should just drop it off short,” he suggested at one point, only to be met with instantaneous shushing and heated words from David, making sure Killian understood how wrong he was.

“Of course not, Brady likes to stay aggressive, move it down the field.”

Mary-Margaret rose from her position on the sofa next to Emma, patting Killian on the back and murmuring what sounded like a “nice try” as she passed. From where she sat, Emma could see his cheeks redden slightly. She could see it coming before he moved a muscle, but he wiped at his nose quickly before shuffling in his seat, making a point of standing up and gesturing towards the door.

“I think I’ve forgotten something back at Granny’s, I’ll…” he stopped when he saw David’s focus still determinedly stuck to the game, “be right back.”

He shook his head as he reached the door, keeping his head low as if he wanted to disappear altogether.

_ Think again, buddy _ , she thought as she followed him out.

He’d reached the first landing when she called out to him, casually making her way down the stairs to meet him.

“Where do you think you’re off to?” she asked, standing in front of him with her hands tucked into her back pockets.

Killian rolled his eyes before gesturing roughly towards the door. “It’s clear I don’t have any interest in that infernal game, Swan.” He let out a sigh at Emma’s amused face. “And anyway, your father didn’t seem to even notice I was there half the time.”

“He did too!” she shot back, “He corrected everything you said without fault, he must have at least been listening.”

Clearly frustrated by her lack of concern, Killian moved to continue down the stairs. Realizing her mistake, she grabbed his hook before he had the chance and pulled him back towards her.

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m sorry, okay. I know you wanted this to go well. For whatever reason.”

He stared back at her, dumbfounded and exasperated before the sincerity and emotion appeared back in his eyes.

“The reason, love, is that I don’t want to feel like a bloody alien in the family I mean to be surrounded by for the rest of my life.”

They both froze as soon as the words left his mouth. He was usually so careful, so meticulous in keeping his thoughts and emotions relating to…that type of thing hidden. It wasn’t fair that he had to, but either way Emma was thankful for it. But now, when he was hurting, it was evidently easier for him to slip up.

Emma breathed steadily for a minute before shaking away the admission; that was something to think about for another day.

“It may not have seemed like it, but I think he’s enjoying having you in there. I don’t know if he’s ever had a guy friend to do this kind of thing with. I’m sure he can see you’re trying and he’ll appreciate that.”

Silence.

“Killian, look at me, please.” He brought his eyes to hers and they stayed locked in a stare for what felt like an age. “I mean it, okay?” The only response she got was an unconvincing nod and a broody look over her shoulder.

“I’m going to tell you something and I swear on Henry’s life it’s the truth, okay?” Emma said, letting out a sigh. Killian nodded, face littered with confusion. “Okay. When Anna and Elsa left Storybrooke for Arendelle, and Anna made us realize Gold was behind everything, I knew in an instant that it had something to do with you.”

He nodded, keeping quiet.

“Do you know who else did? Who immediately turned to me and said your name?” She spoke confidently and comfortably, not accusing in any way, but still firm enough to get through to him. It was the way you spoke to an equal, a partner. She was still getting used to it.

“I have a guess,” he replied quietly. Emma nodded as she pointed a finger up the stair and into the loft.

“That guy sitting in there yelling at the television screen.”

Killian let out a wet laugh, looking down at his feet before looking back up at Emma.

“Like it or not, you’re not the villain anymore. You’re family.” She reached out and took his hand and hook, holding both of them between them. He fixed his gaze on his hook, her hand so comfortably wrapped around it as if it was just an ordinary hand.

“Aye?” he let out, looking deep into her eyes.

“Aye,” she replied in a low voice, doing her best to imitate his accent. They both laughed as they both moved to press their lips together. She did her best to pour all the reassurances and comforts she had left in her into that one kiss, that quickly became more. Well aware of the fact that other people did live in the building and they were indeed making a bit of a scene, they pulled apart ever-so slightly, both a little out of breath from both the kissing and the laughter that still escaped their lips.

Once they’d both calmed their breathing, Killian whispered, “Do you think he could last the rest of the match without me?” They were still close enough that Emma could feel his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Emma felt a smile start forming on her face, eyes remaining shut out of pure contentment. She slowly moved her arms from around his waist and placed them on his chest.

“I think so,” she said quietly, “he’s never going to leave that game.”

“Aye, and the score-line was quite close if I remember correctly,” he replied, nodding his head to nuzzle his nose against hers, their foreheads pressed together.

“Yeah, it was really close, he’ll be really,” she trailed off as She felt the hook come to rest at her side, “distracted.” Emma barely got the word out before she moved forward to recapture his lips. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled her closer, their bodies moving against one another’s. They fit together so well, something that still took Emma by surprise. She and Captain Hook. Who would have thought?

It didn’t matter to her now. She had other things on her mind.

Without any real prompting, she flicked her wrist and silver  magic surrounding them. When it dissipated they were in Killian’s room at Granny’s standing at the end of the bed. It took Killian, too engrossed in Emma to notice right away, a few seconds to realize they’d moved.

“You’re amazing, Emma.”

She smiled up at him, the constant praise and affirmations he gave her still giving her butterflies, even though he’d been giving them since day one.

Wasting no time, they came together once more, the kisses getting more and more heated as the minutes went on. Killian’s hand and hook started moving lower to rest on the sides of her upper legs, prompting her to jump slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her, as always, instantly spinning them to lay her back on the bed.

The smile he gave her as he moved over her was well worth missing some stupid football game.

\----

It wasn’t until after, when she was helping him back into his standard leather jacket and wrapping her arms around his middle from behind, that her phone sounded and broke through the little bubble they’d found themselves in for the last hour or so.

Seeing it was David, she answered the call and put it on speaker.

“Hey, dad. What’s up? How’s the game going?” She faced Killian as she spoke, winking at him as he shook his head and let a grin break out on his face.

“Good, a good result! Where’d you and Killian go, you missed it all!”

Emma panicked for a minute, momentarily blanking on a response, but luckily her dad kept talking and saved her from making a fool of herself.

“I have to say, I’m glad Killian came along to watch. It was nice seeing him getting involved. I’ll have to mention it to him later, maybe make it a weekly thing.”

Killian had turned back to her with wide eyes as soon as David had mentioned his name, Emma looking up at him through her eyelashes with a smug grin on her face, nothing if not amused.

“I’m sure he’d like that, Dad. Look I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later, okay?” She didn’t break eye contact with Killian.

“Sure, Emma. Talk to you then.”

She bent down to hang up the phone, making her way towards the dumbfounded pirate standing in the middle of the room.

“Don’t say it, love.”

Emma stood in front of him smiling, eyebrows raised, all flirt and smiles. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her.

“Fine,” he caved, “Do it.”

Moving onto her tip-toes, Emma leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Killian’s forehead before coming back down onto the balls of her feet.

“I told you so,” she said sweetly, the two of the unintentionally swaying on the spot.

“You’re impossible,” Killian said, still shaking his head.

Emma didn’t answer but just kept on smirking. He pressed a peck on her lips before moving towards the door, and she could practically hear his thoughts answering his own words.

_ And I love you for it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
